Kim Possible: Fireworks
by Geor-sama
Summary: Middletons banned fireworks. Ron Stoppable insists on having them. Kim's standing by with money in case he needs bail. Read and enjoy.


****

FIREWORKS

Geor-sama

.

.

.

"It's the fourth of July!"

The male's voice caught everyone attention, several of the people upon seeing who it was snorted and returned to their food. The male in question was skinny, with a messy mop of blond hair.

He sighed and finished off his nachos looking at her "I can't believe Middleton outlawed fireworks." he shook his head, while his pink naked mole rat made an agreeing noise.

"Ron, please. It's just fireworks." a red head said from her spot across from him, setting her large drink down on the outdoor table.

The blond looked at his friend "Just fireworks Kim? No, this goes much deeper than that. It's a matter of principal. This America, we have to have fireworks. Its our right, or American duty!"

Kim sighed shaking her head, covering her eyes with her hand "Ron, its for safety. A kid shot himself in the foot with a bottle rocket."

Ron stared at her then snorted "I want to know where his parents were," he jabbed his finger into the table "But it don't change that fact that this is the fourth of July and we must have fireworks to celebrate our independence day."

Kim groaned looking up at him, if he hadn't been her best friend she'd have told him to shut up a long time ago. If weren't for the fact that he was the inventor of the naco and their best customer Bueno Nacho would have removed him.

He rattled on for several more minutes while Rufus devoured his nachos and cheese. Ron stood up suddenly "Middleton needs fireworks!" He stared down at her, chest heaving slightly from his declaration.

Kim rose to lean against the table to stare at him "Maybe your right, but Ron, you need to learn this thing called self-control." she lowered her voice "Did it occur to you that if fireworks do show up you will be blamed cause you were going off about it."

Ron reluctantly nodded "You know I'm right though." He wagged his finger in her face his voice lower than ever "But Middleton will have fireworks. Oh yes, Middleton will indeed."

Kim stared at him and then opened her mouth "Ron no," But it was wasted on the blond. He was already jogging towards his beat up old car.

Kim hang her head, resting her hands on the table "He is going to get into soooo much trouble." sighing she retrieved the empty nacho container and her empty drink depositing them in a trashcan on her way to her motorcycle. She picked up her blue and gold helmet and slipped it on her head, swinging her leg over the machine. She twisted her hand, revving the engine and then eased it out of the parking lot and onto the road heading home.

.

Ron cursed under his breath as he honked his horn, he had discovered on important fact San Francisco traffic was insane. He looked over at Rufus and snorted "I am going to skin Wade alive for these directions." the small pink mole rat nodded squeaking his agreement.

After several more intense, and profane, minutes Ron guided his car into China town, more importantly Portsmouth Square. He glanced at his scribbled directions and then approached the parking garage.

He slowed to a stop in front of the parking garage attendants booth and rolled down his window "Hey, how much to park?"

The man shrugged "For how long?"

Ron smiled "Long enough to fill up my trunk and backseat with fireworks."

The man chuckled "That won't take you long around here" he checked his list and sighed "three dollars and twenty-five cents for two hours."

Ron nodded and fished in his ashtray, since he didn't smoke he used it for a loose change holder, and produced the money in quarters. The man groaned, letting Ron in dropping the change into a counter.

The blond drove slowly into the garage, he had to go down three levels before he found a parking spot and then rode the elevator back up. He stepped out into the right July sun and rubbed his hands together looking at Rufus on his shoulder "Ok lil buddy, time to show Middleton just what fireworks should be like."

Rufus nodded squeaking his agreement and Ron walked off into the hustle and bustle of China town.

.

"What do you mean a hundred dollars? This is barely fifty dollars worth." Ron growled.

The old Chinese man behind the counter move his hands as he spoke. "Hundred dollar, take or leave."

Ron muttering to himself counted out the hundred and slapped it onto the counter "Here ya go," he snorted gathering up his plastic bags filled with fireworks then dumped them into the garbage bag filled with a dozen more and stormed out into the street. "Rufus buddy, that's the third store isn't it?"

The mole rat squeaked a confirming noise and Ron sighed "I'm going to be broke soon at this rate," he smiled looking at his buddy "But hey, at least were going to show Middleton how to really celebrate the fourth."

Rufus nodded eagerly as Ron stopped in front of a restaurant and ordered a drink. He leaned against the counter whistling some wordless tune, he looked around the city and then back at the sweet young woman behind the counter.

She slid him the drink "Three dollars." He fished in his pocket and then produced a five dollar bill and handed it to her "Here ya go...Hey, you know a good place to buy fireworks? I mean the really good ones."

She nodded slightly and then looking left and right slipped him a piece of paper with his change "My brother runs it. It's really good." She smiled handing him his drink "Have a good day."

Ron nodded and thanking her turned starting off down the street before looking down at the card "hmmm three hundred and one Scramento Street," he pocketed the card and sipped his drink thinking.

Scramento Street seemed to be a small section made of nothing but Chinese descendants. They looked at him oddly as he walked down the street, he ignored it though, counting off the numbers on the buildings and curbs.

He sighed wagging his finger "three hundred, three hundred and two," he paused blinking "Where's three o' one?" he muttered and scanned both sides of the street. He didn't spot the number anywhere and then scratched the back of his head "Oh great she was pulling my chain."

He sat down on the curb resting his chin in his hands "Rufus, what do you think? Maybe I'm missing something?" he looked down at his mole rat who moved down to his knee and began counting himself.

Ron shook his head sitting back slightly "Oh well, I'm just about broke anyway." He blinked when Rufus began jumping up and down on his knee pointing at something. He sat up blinking seeing a young man staring at him from across the street.

Ron stood and approached slowly, holding his garbage bag full of fireworks at his side. He smiled when he reached the other side of the street "Hi, you wouldn't know where three o' one is would ya?" The young man nodded slightly and motioned for him to follow.

Shrugging Ron followed along, heading down an alley and then to a side door. "This is three o'one?" The young man didn't answer and instead knocked three times, it apparently was expected because the door opened and Ron saw fireworks heaven. "Holy Mother of Bueno Nacho!"

Everywhere he looked there were bottle works, mortars, giant sticks of firecrackers, even illegal items such as Whistling Moons, Starlight Candles and Clustering Bee Rockets. Ron looked at the man holding the door open and smiled "You are my new best friend."

.

The highway was seemingly deserted, which was a good thing. Ron sped down the highway, a trunk full of fireworks as well as a trunk full. His last stop had been the mother load. Everything had been just one dollar.

He glanced over at his little friend Rufus smiling "What you think buddy, am I the fireworks god or what?" The pink mole rat nodded squeaking with laughter.

Ron turned back to look at the road and then sighed "Ok, remind me I need to take a left so I don't run into that roadblock up ahead." Rufus nodded and Ron relaxed, guiding his car with one. Life was good.

He shifted in his seat and hit a bump in the road jostling the fireworks in the backseat, and some fell down into his front seat. He smiled and picked up a roman candle twirling it between his fingers "I wonder,"

He lowered his window smiling "Rufus, lets test one of these out." The mole rat squeaked and jumped trying to tell him to take a left as it soared by. Sighing he slumped down in his seat and Ron looked over at him "Come on lil guy, light it for me."

Rufus sighing jumped up hitting the cars lighter so that it began charging. Then quickly worked it out and held it under arm against the fuse. Ron held it across him aiming it out the window, holding it steady while Rufus tried to light it.

His smile faded when he found himself almost right on top of the Roadblock. He quickly brought his car to a halt cursing and muttering, completely forgetting that he had a roman candle in his hand. He watched the cop walk towards him hands on his belt "So nice to see you again Mr. Stoppable," he glanced at the roman candle "Been shopping uh?"

Before Ron could respond the fuse caught and within seconds the first flaming blast came from the roman candle, it whistled past the officer and into the squad cars front fender. It counted to launch, each one hitting the same place, Ron looked away from the car and up the officer and chuckled weakly "ooops..."

The officer crossed his arms shaking his head. It was going to be a long night.

.

Kim tensed her legs, then let them relax stretching her muscles with out any effort. She licked a finger turning the glossy magazine page as she glanced at the clock. She turned back to the magazine reading the title out loud to herself "'Is he the best-friend or more'" she smiled slightly answering with a chuckle "I take the fifth."

The phone rang and she set the magazine to the side retrieving the cordless phone "Hello," she nodded and stood slipping on a pair of shoes "Oh hi Ron, how much is it this time?" She nodded pulling her red hair back into a ponytail "A hundred dollars. Ok, I'll be there in thirty." She sighed adding "Honestly Ron" her tone sounding a little disappointed.

She hung up and dropped the phone to her bed walking over to her desk, she open a thick encyclopedia producing a folded pile of money counting out a hundred returning the rest to the book.

She jogged down the stairs from her room and then down the second floor landings stairs. She paused picking up her keys shouting "I'll be back later, have to go get Ron."

Her mom and dad called out for her to be careful as she walked of the door into the muggy July night. She slipped the helmet back on and turned the kick, it took her only a minute to get the motorcycle started and flying down the road. She couldn't help but wonder why exactly he always tried to smuggle things back into city through the only roadblock Middleton had. It wasn't like it was a random event, it was always on the same road and always at night, and everyone that lived in Middleton knew it was there.

.

It took her under twenty minutes to reach the police station, she pulled in to the parking lot She killed the engine and pulled off her helmet setting them in between the handle bars. She leaned back and crossed his arms, intending to make him sweat it out a bit, it hadn't worked before but maybe it would this time.

She checked her watch, then deciding she'd waited long enough she lowered her kickstand and climbed off her motorcycle. She stretched and then walked up the concrete pathway to the metal and glass doors. Her shoes echoed off the marble floor as she entered and passed through a metal detector.

She paused long enough to enjoy the air-conditioner, then approached the sergeants desk noting the empty station. She sighed as she leaned against the desk propping her chin up in her hand.

The large man behind the desk was busy with paper, so busy that he didn't even notice her approach or position. Kim smiled "I'm here for Ron."

The sergeant nodded not looking up "Of course Miss Possible. Bails a hundred." He held out his fingers and snagged the folded bill that Kim handed him. He set it to the side of the desk and finished filling out his paper work.

Finished he set the pin to the side and pushed a red button "Ok, send him out, his..." he looked up at Kim raising an eyebrow "You're?"

Kim crossed her arms, a dangerous look flashing across her face "I'm pissed."

The sergeant smiled turning his head to speak into the speaker once more "His girlfriend's here for him."

Kim let out a low growl "I didn't say I was his girlfriend." She cocked her hip to one side narrowing her emerald eyes.

The sergeant shrugged smiling good naturedly "Didn't say you weren't." he laughed "Oh come on, we go through this every time you come down." He scratched his chin "What was it last time?"

Kim sighed looking at the door leading to the cells in the back "Smuggling cans of liquid cheese across state-lines, without a drivers license...and without paying the state tax."

She heard a familiar male voice talking animatedly about something, the closer he got the clearer it became that he was refusing to leave. The door opened and Ron came stumbling out, he stood up right brushing his sleeves off.

The sergeant tossed the papers of Ron's stay in the garbage can "Of course, we lost the paper work so we have no clue why he was here. He's free to go..." He stood up offering her the hundred back "Oh, miss you dropped this."

Kim took the hundred back shoving it into her pocket "Thanks, I'll see you later Mr. Robertson." The sergeant nodded returning to his seat and paper work.

Ron, finally looking up at Kim gulped and started towards her nervously. Her foot began to tap, as her hip cocked to the side as she watched him. He came to a stop in front of her and smiling threw his arms out wide "HONEY! I'm so happy you waited for me while I was in the big house."

Kim half snorted half giggled "Ron, lets go. I have other things to do." Ron, smiling, followed her outside and towards the parking lot talking about the chocolate cake they gave him since it had been the police chief's birthday. Kim paused picking up her helmet "I'm assuming your car is at the impound lot."

Ron shook his head smiling "Nope, its just around back, they let me drive it in." He stretched some "I got a police escort and everything!"

Kim rolled her eyes "I'm so thrilled for you really I am Ron. But can we please get a move on?"

"Ok, ok, I'll see you in the park in five?"

Kim climbed onto her bike as she nodded "I take it Rufus hid some fireworks in the usual spot?"

Ron nodded as he put his hands in his pocket and started back towards the parking lot where the police cars were located "But of course. He's my good lil partner in crime."

Kim snorted and eased her bike out of the parking lot, then kick started it. She let the engine run for a moment listening for Ron's car to start up. Once it's unmuffled sound filled he air she guided her bike out onto the highway heading for the park.

She was amused, though slightly annoyed with him after all she didn't need her sidekick spending so much time in the police lockup. She just shook her head and crossed and gunned her engine even more.

.

The park was quiet and dark, normally the city would be holding its fireworks display, but since the fireworks had been banned it was empty. It was actually a very quiet night, apparently without fireworks nobody wanted to do much of anything.

Kim was leaning against her bike, legs and arms crossed, waiting patiently for Ron. He pulled into the parking lot minutes after she did, coming to a stop next to her. He climbed out and smiling patted his car "They weren't joking, they really did wash and wax her."

Kim rolled her eyes standing up right "Goody, so what'd Rufus hide some sparklers? Bottle rockets?"

Ron gave her an amused look walking around unlocking the trunk "Oh come on Kp, you know us better than that." Their was a moment of grunting and then Ron stood upright holding two sparkler and two boxes.

Kim rubbed the bridge of her nose "So, should I give my speech about breaking the law or just shut up and start shooting off fireworks?"

Ron smiled looking at her "I shouldn't break the law, I'm a member of team Possible I should be setting a better example." He chuckled handing her a sparkler "You should go turn in these fireworks and say your sorry."

Kim snorted "You know me so well..."

Ron nodded "Of course I do. I've been your best friend forever..." He laughed and started into the park carrying the two boxes under arm, Rufus swaying from his shoulder chattering away.

Kim smiled to herself following him into the park and then up a hill to a tree. He turned around producing a bic lighter, lighting her sparkler "Have fun."

She waved it around "ohhh, ahhh...oh my...pretty..." Kim's voice lacked enthusiasm, not that Ron noticed. He was busy having a blast with his sparkler, drawing pictures and writing words. He turned to Kim and smiling wrote both their names.

Kim rolled her eyes, but she had a small smile on her face. She sat down back against the tree, her sparkler finally dying. She watched him happily waving his sparkler, as if he was five years old again and discovering fireworks for the first time.

He joined her with in minutes though his dying as well. He laughed resting his head against the rough bark of the tree "Well Kp, shall we get to the good stuff?"

Kim nodded then looked over at him "Ron, what's the real reason why the fireworks are so important to you?"

Ron shrugged as he opened up the two boxes producing mortar tubes, he held aloft a hard plastic artillery shell smiling "Because, its a tradition. I wasn't lying either, its our patriotic duty."

Kim sat forward as he finished setting his up and proceeded to do the same with the other one "Is that it?" Ron looked at her and winked shaking his head.

He tossed her a bic lighter and moved back to his "Besides, the last time I saw fireworks I got a kiss." Kim raised an eyebrow, she opened her mouth to say something, when he launched his first mortar.

She watched it climb high into the sky and then explode in a loud and bright blast, showering blue and white over the earth. Smiling she lit hers, it launched with a loud bang and then exploded high over head with red and orange.

She laughed loading her next to one as Ron did the same "So who was she? The that kissed you I mean."

Ron smiled firing his next mortar, watching it explode and then Kim's that had went up right on its heels. He looked at her shrugging "Awww, nobody you know."

Kim shook her head launching her own mortar and then looked over to see him launching his own. She smiled slightly and spoke once his had exploded "You know, we haven't done this in a long time."

Ron nodded loading his next one then paused looking at her "Were done to the last, lets launch them at the same time."

Kim laughed and loaded her last mortar and looked at him "Count of three."

Ron smiled holding up a finger "One,"

Kim held up two fingers smiling "Two,"

Smiling they both lit their wicks and moved away shouting "Three!" Their mortars launched with an extra bang, a minor shockwave washing over them. The two teenagers craned their heads to watch the two mortars soared into the night sky and then with an extremely loud bang they exploded showering the night sky with red and yellow crackling sparks.

Kim laughing nudged him with her shoulder "Come one Ronnie, tell me who it was."

He shook his head laughing and stood up, offering her his hand. Once her hand was in his he helped her up "So, was it worth it?"

The red head nodded smiling brightly "Yea, it was. But you had so many, don't you feel let down that we only got to shoot off two?"

Ron shrugged "Hey, I got to fire off some fireworks, which is better than nothing, and I got to do it with my best friend. It was well worth the trip."

Kim smiled "Awww, that's sweet." She leaned in kissing his cheek "There, the traditions intact."

Ron smiled blushing slightly "Oh man, ok KP, you do know her. She's rather beautiful, and she's got the prettiest green eyes...and lovely red hair." Kim froze staring at her, then shook her head in disbelief. Ron smiled continuing "Last year when that punch was spiked."

Kim blinked again and Ron laughed turning to look out over the park "We were standing right here, and you kissed me on the cheek just like you did just now." he sighed turning around to look at her "We better get home before the police show up."

She nodded and fell into step beside him, headed back to the parking lot. She shook her head, wishing she hadn't drank so much punch, cause she really couldn't remember kissing him on the cheek.

He gave her a hug once they reached the park and smiled "See you later KP. Happy fourth of July."

She nodded smiling "Happy independence day Ron." She started towards her bike and then stopped turning to stare the blond while he unlocked his door "Hey Ron," when the blond looked at her she smiled a littler wider "did I really kissed you on the cheek?"

He laughed and shook his head opening his door "Nah, made that up," he smiled "It was on the lips."

Kim's smile fade and she stared at him hard. Her change in attitude made Ron feel as if he was in deep trouble. She set her helmet on her cycle and started towards him her face a mask of thoughtfulness. She stopped directly in front of him, gazing at him intently.

Then much to Ron's confusion she grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him forward pressing her lips against his in a kiss. She made it rather deep and passion allowing it to last several minutes. She let him go and stepped back breaking it.

Ron stood there, slack jawed and eyes glazed, surprise evident. Kim smiling brightly reached up touching her fingers to her lips as she spoke "Not bad, not bad at all," she suddenly fanned herself with a hand giggling "I do believe I remember kissing you know."

Ron nodded, blinking trying to get his thoughts back into order. Kim smiling patted his cheek lightly "Remind me to do that again sometime, maybe next fourth of July."

Ron finally began to move his mouth as if trying to say something but he only managed a weak sounding noise, Kim placed a finger to his lips cutting him off obviously knowing what he was trying to say "He never hears a word about this, deal?"

Ron nodded mutely and Kim smiling removed her finger "Ok then, next year, same time same place and even longer." She watched bemusedly as he just stood there staring. Kim laughing climbing back onto her cycle and pulled on her helmet. She kick started it and pulled out of the parking lot, leaving Ron there, knowing that he would leave eventually.

.

Kim stretched out on her bed curling up with a pencil and her magazine smiling as she read off the questions out loud "Question twenty-five: Have you ever kissed him as more than friend?" She checked yes and continued on "Twenty-six: Is he a good kisser?" She laughed then paused thinking about how to answer. Shrugging she checked yes and wrote beneath that "Blows Josh waaaaaay outta the water."

She giggled and closed her magazine setting it to the side and rolled over picking up her phone a minute before it rang. She couldn't help but smile as she sat up and pushed the power button talking into the receiver "Hello Ron, I take you finally made it home"

Kim fell over laughing holding the phone away from her ear as he shouted is one word answer at her "BOOYAH!"

.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

****

AN:

Well, it's a day late. But here's a fourth of July fic, I hope you enjoy it. This started out as a short little fic written for laughs and it just started growing.

It has inspired me though to eventually write a road trip fic involving Kim, Ron and Monique...for some reason, I have this hunger for humor fics. But it won't happen till after FOTMM is finished.

On a humorous note I originally had Ron go to Mexico for the fireworks, but since I did not wish to dreg up memories I changed things around.

I must say if you've never shopped for Fireworks in Portsmouth Square then I suggest you do so, it has the best fireworks for sale.

Anyway, happy independence day (even if its late) and be on the look out I may update FOTMM sometime soon.

Geor-sama


End file.
